


Oka Praanam

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Sometimes, a single life, or the loss of the same, can rewrite the pages of history.Written from the POV of Sivagami's personal attendant.





	Oka Praanam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofmahishmati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/gifts), [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



"Why, oh why do you ALWAYS have to spoil your son rotten?" I glare indignantly at my husband.

"Come on, Shruthi, did you see your son's amazing shot?"

"As a matter of fact I did, and he shoots far better than this," I remind him exasperatedly. "This didn't call for a prize. And even if you do choose to reward him, why did you have to pull my workplace into this?"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Shruthi. You surely won't mind giving the little boy what he wants, would you? All he wants is a trip to the palace headquarters this evening... and that's such a harmless, innocent request!"

Damn it. How do I explain to my husband that _today_ is not the best day to take him there?

The Elder Queen has strictly instructed the staff of the palace to be present in the courtroom this evening. ALL of them.

 _Emergency meeting._  That's all she has mentioned as an explanation.

 _No one must know,_ she has reminded us emphatically. _Not even your family members._

I can only sigh helplessly, and pray that bringing Ravi to the palace doesn't get me sacked today.

*******

 

"I have something important to tell you," I warn Ravi at the entrance of the palace compound.

"What's it, Amma?"

"The Elder Queen... you know, Her Highness Sivagami Devi... she's very angry today. You must be a good boy and stay quiet."

"Don't worry, Amma," Ravi flashes that innocent-looking smile which effortlessly charms his father (needless to say, I know my son better). "I won't even come close to the Elder Queen... I  will stay with my friend. She is so nice! Do you know that she is an awesome wrestler?"

"How exactly do you know that?" I wonder aloud. His 'friend' happens to be none other than Her Majesty the Queen, who makes up for the lack of kids his age by happily playing with him. Even now, when she is pregnant.

"Ooh, she started wrestling with me months back, around my sixth birthday," he gushes proudly. "She isn't well now, so we have to be content with simple games."

"That's very good," I smile at my little brat's words, admiring Her Majesty more than I already do. "But here's bad news for you, my boy. The Queen will be too busy to play with you today, and you'll..."

"And look who is here!" Her Highness Sivagami Devi's solemn yet kind voice interrupts my sermons. Contrary to my apprehension, my mistress actually smiles on seeing Ravi, and even strokes his hair affectionately.

"You... are not angry?" Ravi asks, bewildered.

"Of course, my child, I am angry," she replies with a slightly amused glance in my direction. "I am angry, because there are bad people around."

"You'll box their ears, won't you?"

"I might do that," her face brightens up just a bit more, but somehow, an inexplicable sadness is palpable in her voice. "Anyway, get ready, little boy. You'll come to the court today along with your mother."

*******

 

An eerie silence prevails in the courtroom, and even the usual gossipmongers appear too petrified to utter a word.

Seriously, what's going on?

The Kings of Mahishmati have traditionally been notorious for racy acts of adultery that could even put Indra to shame. The current King looks more decent though.

But then again, looks are deceptive.

So could the cause of today's meeting be a lady who accuses the King of attempting to misbehave with her?

However, since the King is seated on the throne, that seems a most remote possibility... because as per the laws of Mahishmati, someone who is accused of committing a crime is treated like a criminal until proved innocent. And the responsibility of proving innocence lies with none other than the accused.

"If everyone is present, may the trial begin!" King Vikramadeva's baritone voice echoes through the hall, silencing all my wild thoughts.

The two royal ladies stand up to salute the king before turning around to face the audience.

"Bring him, Kattappa," orders the Elder Queen, handing over her newborn son to Sujatha, who is on duty today.

He returns seconds later with the King's elder brother, who is presently in chains.

 _So the lousy Bijjaladeva is the one about to be tried,_ I smirk with satisfaction. _But why?_

"We caught him red-handed trying to poison His Majesty," the Queen instantly answers the question on my mind.

"This is a malicious attempt to tarnish my image... the bitches are lying," hisses Bijjaladeva, struggling to free himself from the iron chains.

"The rules of Mahishmati require you to prove your innocence before I can trust a single word you speak!" The King silences him with his thunderous voice.

"And we have ample proof of his guilt, Your Majesty," the Queen chimes in, swooping down from the dais like an eagle to stand before a startled guard... ah, what was his name again? "Do you want Kattappa to regale us with your incredible tale? Or would you rather do the honour yourself?"

She seizes his Angavastram, fishing out several tiny pouches. "And now, may the honourable physician be kind enough to specify the nature of the contents of these?"

"Yellow oleander seeds... a very potent poison, Your Majesty," the royal physician clarifies in a matter-of-fact tone amidst collective gasps.

"I... I really don't... don't know anything, Your Majesty," the guard stammers. "I... I wa... was only doing wha... what Marthanda told me to."

"Excellent," quips Her Highness Sivagami Devi, who has quietly descended from the dais in the midst of this drama and is presently clutching Marthanda's neck. "You won't mend your ways, would you, Marthanda?"

Marthanda glares angrily at Bijjaladeva while a soldier handcuffs him along with the guard. "So THIS is my gift for assisting you?"

"Liars! All of them! The two little bitches have bribed them all!" Bijjaladeva growls without a hint of remorse in his voice. "What would have Amma said had she been alive today?"

"Don't you DARE bring up Amma here... I am ashamed to call you my own brother," glares King Vikramadeva. "By the way, Kattappa, can I have some details about the scheme please?"

"Your Majesty, Their Highnesses, the Queen and the Elder Queen, had grown suspicious about the frequent visits of Marthanda to the chamber of..." he pauses hesitantly to look at the convict, probably wondering what to call him now.

"Use the wretched name," the Queen snarls. "You have our permission."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Kattappa bows curtly. "So Marthanda and this guard called Shamith would visit Bijjaladeva"-- his disgust is evident from the way he pronounces the name-- "and discuss their plans for usurping the throne. Our spies did a magnificent job, and we started tracking the trio. Just when Bijjaladeva was about to add the poison to your daily bowl of fruits, this obedient slave of yours caught him in the act."

"Well done, Kattappa... I will reward you all," the King nods approvingly. "But we need to punish these traitors first. Marthanda and Shamith are to be sent to the prison at once! Kattappa, your subordinates must question them well and find out who else is involved."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Kattappa bows again.

"Speaking of my brother, Parameshwara alone knows why he hates me the way he does," the King sighs, still reeling under the trauma of learning that his own brother had intended to kill him-- that too when his wife was expecting their first child. "Nevertheless, as a member of the royal family who is guilty of treason, he must leave the palace this very moment."

"A minute please, Your Majesty." 

Everyone turns towards Her Highness Sivagami Devi, startled at her sudden intrusion.

"When I entered this palace as a newly married bride, I made a vow before my revered mother-in-law, the late Queen Mother Amruthavarshini Devi, that the welfare of the kingdom would always be a greater priority than my personal obligations. I must keep my word."

She turns around to look at her brother-in-law. "This person is my husband, and I have duties as a wife. But I also know that for the sake of the safety of this kingdom, I might need to take a drastic step."

She clears her throat and violently wipes a single tear. "This man needs to die."

"Are you mad?" The King shrieks. "He is your husband... and Bhallaladeva is only seven days old, for heaven's sake!"

"I myself would have punched him to death, had it not been for these reasons. Don't be so rash, Vadina," the Queen pleads.

My mistress glances at them, a scornful smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you for your concerns, but widowhood is a less scary idea than a broken promise," she states calmly, unsheathing her sword. "And since nobody seems willing to come forward, I will do it myself."

"And here comes the butcher," echoes the cackling laughter of the evil brother of the King. "You have revealed your true self, Sivagami, after all!"

"It isn't butchery," she eyes him closely like a tigress about to pounce on her prey. "It's called statescraft."

Her sword gracefully frees Bijjaladeva of his head, his blood spilling neatly on her cheek.

"Well done!" Ravi screams excitedly before I can stop him, and my mistress indulges him with her most beautiful smile-- that amazing combination of jubilant and melancholy.

*******

 

Bhallaladeva and Amarendra Baahubali (yes, the Queen goes on to have a son too) grow up to become an inseparable pair, despite their personalities being as different as chalk and cheese.

And Ravi is a beloved elder brother in their eyes.

My mistress and the Queen can't stop gushing about the adorable trio. Neither can I.

The situation is likely to have been very different had Bijjaladeva been around... and I can only shudder to imagine the fratricidal instincts Bhalla might have grown up with.

Sometimes, a single life, or the loss of the same, can rewrite the pages of history.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @queenofmahishmati: This was in response to the Bijjala-trying-to-poison-Vikrama-and-getting-caught prompt! Oh and hi, I am really excited (and slightly nervous) to have you as my assigned recipient... because I adore your writings and always wanted to talk to you... but never really got an opportunity to do so! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> @AllegoriesInMediasRes: Does this ring a bell? A certain someone getting excited regarding the possibility of Sivagami being proactive about hastening her widowhood? *huge grin*
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to @Airmage and my RL friend Nischala for clarifying that Vadina would be the Telugu word for sister-in-law!
> 
>  
> 
> Would love to know your feedback!


End file.
